


Он слышит голоса

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, F/M, Hearing Voices, Madness, One-Sided Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Рори слышит голоса.





	Он слышит голоса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Hears Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688992) by [GwaithGweneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwaithGweneth/pseuds/GwaithGweneth). 



> не бечено

Он слышит голоса. Они говорят с ним. Порой они звучат как Доктор. Они холодные и подбадривающие, и инопланетные, как-то одновременно все в одном; и они пугают его. Временами они звучат как он сам… его собственное зеркальное отображение, шепчущее ему в ухо. Иногда они звучат, как повелитель снов, или его мама (родом из Лидворда), или его другая мама (которая из Рима). Чаще всего они звучат как Эйми. 

Самое худшее, думает он (или думал когда-то), что порой (или все время, здесь сложно определить точнее) он рад голосам. Без их компании он бы точно сошел с ума. Потом он вспоминает, что уже давно сошел с ума. Но в любом случае он рад им.

Он больше не думает об этом слишком часто (или думает? Он не может сказать сколько дней прошло с последнего раза, когда он задумывался об этом. Здесь нет дней). Голоса не беспокоят его. Они здесь, они с ним и это – важно.

В Андерхендже очень темно. Голоса прячутся в темноте, и временами, шепот у его уха так близок и так материален, что он хочет растаять (как пластмасса на солнце, думает он… должно быть на солнце очень жарко, раз без него так холодно. Он точно не помнит). Порой он может увидеть голоса, даже в темноте. Он видит Доктора – его бабочку и твидовый пиджак, и его улыбку, которая обычно означает, что жизнь вот-вот станет очень сложной. Он видит себя, такого человеческого, такого одинокого, и готового на все. Его руки из плоти и крови, и он сжимает в них коробочку. Иногда в его руках – Эйми и она целует его. Они счастливы и они – настоящие, и когда они оба здесь, он уже не так рад голосам.

Временами он видит только Эйми. Она прекрасна, они смеются и разговаривают, и он вспоминает. Он вспоминает, каково это - быть родом из Лидворда, а не из Рима. Он вспоминает дни, когда у него была Эйми, и Жизнь, и Доктор. Он вспоминает, на что это похоже – быть человеком. И иногда они целуются и порой… 

Порой она говорит, что любит его. Он хочет, чтобы она не делала этого. 

Потому что в этот момент он понимает, что она воображаемая.


End file.
